


should you shake my ash to the wind?

by aelins



Series: who's going to drive you home on sunday morning? [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, cries they're really in love ok?, during Crown of Midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: Chaol and Dorian have been hiding in Dorian's bedroom, Dorian is afraid Chaol will fall apart after the heartwrenching fight with Celaena. Chaol may seem broken, but he's finally realized what he wants.
Relationships: Dorian Havilliard/Chaol Westfall
Series: who's going to drive you home on sunday morning? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576648
Kudos: 50





	should you shake my ash to the wind?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just a short sappy piece that had to be written.

The sun is just starting to peek over the top turrets of the castle, though the time does not matter to either of them. Nothing will ever matter ever again, other than the soft sounds Chaol makes as Dorian kisses him. 

They’ve been hidden away like this for days, and Dorian knows he should feel guilty, knows he and Chaol both have things to be done, and that there are wars to be seen to, princesses to be avenged. 

Dorian sighs as Chaol climbs into his lap and lowers himself onto Dorian’s length. They’re still sticky from their middle of the night lovemaking and Dorian cannot help but curse quietly as he feels the heat of Chaol’s entrance grip his cock. 

Chaol looks into his eyes, and there is sorrow and torment in his eyes, a look Dorian would do anything to ease. Chaol simply rides him and Dorian whispers sweet nothings in his ear, as Chaol’s sorrow crests, wavelike over both of them. 

He knows his friend has been hurting in unbearable pain since his fight with Celaena but neither of them has talked, they simply took refuge in the other’s body as they had in days past. 

Dorian reaches between them and strokes Chaol’s length, letting Chaol fuck himself senseless was all Dorian could do, all he knew how to do, now that there was this strange distance between them. Dorian knows this has only cemented his feelings for Chaol, and that makes this situation all the worse. They will never be together like that. 

It is an impossibility that will break both their hearts and minds if they let it. 

Dorian lets Chaol finish, hot and sticky against his chest, and hard abdomen, Dorian’s body finishes the act but only because it would upset Chaol further if he didn’t get off. 

Chaol slides off him and Dorian goes to clean up, silently. 

It’s breaking Dorian’s heart, he looks in the mirror, seeing his glassy eyes, his lank hair and wonders if this will be the beginning of his end. 

A broken heart, a broken mind. The first tear falls, and Dorian knows he will never have Chaol the way he wants him. 

But then, a calloused hand grips his shoulder, and Chaol whispers, “We both loved her, and she broke us both, I’ll never desert you. You have been my friend and lover through the worst times of my life, you have been my anchor during tempests that would have sunk anyone’s hope.” Chaol kissed Dorian’s temple, “I will always love you, and we’ll make it work.” 

Dorian turned, wiped his eyes, and wrapped Chaol in his arms, knowing he’d never let go. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr?](https://feyesand.tumblr.com) or [the bird app](https://www.twitter.com/sanktaleks)


End file.
